Embodiments described herein relate generally to plug strips, and in particular to reconfigurable plug strips.
Currently, electrical and other outlets typically include a limited number of outlets usable to plug in devices requiring electrical power, or requiring access to a signal path and/or a signal source. When additional outlets are needed, a plug strip can be coupled to a permanent outlet, which increases the number of outlets available. However, the outlets on such plug strips may be oriented so that devices such as power adapters having large housings in fixed orientation with respect to their electrical plugs can obstruct some of the outlets, reducing the benefit of the plug strip. Furthermore, the length and/or width of the plug strip can limit the locations where the plug strip can be placed.
Thus a need exists for a reconfigurable plug strip.